Insurance companies pay out millions of dollars in insurance claims to claimants each year from claims against their insured customers. Some states have adopted a rule of comparative negligence, which is a tort rule for allocating damages when both parties are at least somewhat at fault. Under a comparative negligence regime, a plaintiff's damages are reduced by the amount of negligence allocated to the plaintiff. Indeed, even a 1% change in negligence assessments can reduce an insurance company's liability by a significant amount. The insurance companies rely on claims adjustors to collect information relating to the claim and to make negligence assessments (and ultimately liability assessments) for claims. Thus, the claims adjustors must take particular care in allocating negligence.